This invention relates generally to the field of mailing machines, and more particularly to a mailing machine that has capabilities for detecting malfunctions in its printing component.
Generally, a mail piece transport on a mailing machine transports envelopes and other mail pieces along a transport path so that various functions may be performed on the mail piece at different locations along the transport path. For example, at one location along the transport path the mail piece may be weighed, at another location the mail piece may be sealed, and at a further location an indicium for postage may be applied to the mail piece. Drive rollers and/or drive belts may be employed to contact the mail piece to propel the mail piece along the transport path. The postage indicium may be applied by printing with a printing device on the mail piece. The printing device is subject to control by a postage security device (PSD) which holds postage funds and dispenses funds by allowing the printing device to print the postage indicia. The PSD performs accounting functions to account for the dispensing of funds via the printing of postage indicia. The accounting functions include deducting funds from the amount of postage stored in the PSD in regard to each postage indicium printed by the printing device.
In accordance with some proposals, the postage indicium may contain a barcode or other machine-readable data to aid in verification of the validity of the postage indicium. One such postage indicium is defined in the Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) promulgated by the U.S. Postal Service.
Mailing machines are often run at high speed, and may handle batches consisting of thousands of mail pieces within a relatively short time. To the extent that operation of the mailing machine is attended by a human operator, often the operator's attention is concerned with feeding mail pieces into the mailing machine or with other tasks, and the operator may not have an opportunity to closely monitor the condition of mail pieces upon completion of processing of the mail pieces by the mailing machine. In particular, even if operation of the mailing machine is attended by a human operator, the operator may not be able to quickly and readily detect malfunctions of the postage meter printing device that may result in improper printing of postage indicia on mail pieces that are being processed by the mailing machine. Detection of improper printing may be of particular importance if the printing device is an ink jet printer, as has been proposed.
Failure of the printing device to properly print postage indicia may occur for a number of reasons. For example, improper printing or non-printing of indicia may occur due to one or more clogged ink nozzles or jets, or due to one or more ink jets being burned out, or because of a failure in the supply of ink to the print head. The printing device may also be subject to electronic failures.
Even a minor failure of the printing device may interfere with printing of the indicium barcode to an extent such that the indicium would fail a verification procedure that may be performed by postal authorities.
In at least some cases, occurrence of a failure in the printing device may not be known to the PSD. Consequently, the PSD may continue to allow the printing device to print indicia on mail pieces, as mail pieces are transported in sequence through the mailing machine, and may continue to deduct funds from the postage stored in the PSD, even at times when the printing device is failing to print proper indicia on mail pieces transported past the printing device. This may have the effect of charging the proprietor of the mailing machine for postage even though the corresponding postage indicia were not effectively applied to the mail pieces. There may be no way for the proprietor of the mailing machine to recover the postage amounts which the PSD has dispensed, even though the postage was not properly printed on the mail pieces. Thus the failure or improper operation of the printing device may result in substantial financial loss to the proprietor of the mailing machine, particularly if large batches of mail are processed at high speed by a mailing machine in which the printing device has failed.
In view of the foregoing, it has been proposed (e.g., in U.S. published patent application no. 2005/0097066) to include a reading device in a mailing machine to read at least some of the postage indicia to confirm that the indicia are being printed with adequate print quality.
The present inventor has now proposed a method and mechanism for automatically detecting and diagnosing failure of individual print elements in a postage meter.